Family matters to him
by Lady-Oakenshield-Thorin's-wife
Summary: Thorin is upset about the death of his sister Dis. But he has a flash back about what happened oer the 3 days. He remembers everything that happened before. His nephews want to know what is up but he doesn't know how to tell them. But after the flash back he has to go to hospital for an operation.
1. The tale begins

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the names in this story. But two of the names are mine.**

Thorin strolled down the long dark corridor. He couldn't think about his sister. The fact that she died trying to save her sons and brother. Why did she do it? Thorin looked at her photo in his office. He sat on his chair.

"Why did you do that sister? You had more to live for than me. I should of died insted of you. You had sons Dis whilst I have no one." Thorin cried to himself but out loud. Fili and Kili walked in.

"Uncle are you alright? We heard you crying." Asked Fili ( Thorin's 8 year old nephew). Thorin lifted his head and looked at his young nephews. _How can I tell them?_ Thorin said to himself. He sighed at them and turned away. He couldn't show his weakness in front of his nephews. A person who is ment to be king crying his eyes out. Thorin turned back. Kili (Thorin's 3 year old nephew) looked up at his uncle.

"Unca Tworin, wha's 'rong?" Wondered Kili. Their gliming eyes looking at Thorin with questions. Then Balin walked in with Dwalin. Thorin gave his cousins the look that means: Help me Balin and Dwalin they want to know what happened to Dis, their mother. Dwalin walked up to the lads and smiled at them. They smiled back at them.

"Come on. Let your Uncle talk to Balin and he will meet us in the living room." Said Dwalin. He walked away with the two lads and shut the door. Balin glared at Thorin. Thorin seemed to back down under his cousins gaze which was weird. He was stubborn enough just to stand theere for days and end up not backing down. Balin losened his gaze when he realized what Thorin had done. Thorin turned round. He sobbed gently but stopped when a hand was on his sholder. Thorin turned round. Balin was friendly again.

"What's up Thorin? You can tell me I am your cousin." Asked Balin. Thorin looked at Balin and then the picture of his sister. Balin didn't miss the gaze. Thorin stood looking at the floor. He remember what happened to his sister. What happened 3 days ago and the 2 days after. This is what happened:

Thorin strolled up to Dis's house. He could hear her trying to get Fili and Kili dressed. Well just trying to put their boots and coats on. Thorin knocked on the large door. Dis opened the door. She smiled. Her long brown braided hair reaching her hips. Her brown eyes sparkling. Thorin smiled.

"Ready bro? Because the two lads aren't." Dis moans. She leads Thorin in the house. Fili and Kili no where to be seen. But not for a long time. They come round the corner.

"Uncle!" Shouted Fili excited. Fili and Kili ran to their beloved uncle Thorin. Thorin hugged them and laughed. He looked at them with a smirk playing on his face. Fili and Kili laughed. Thorin exchaqnged glances with his sister.

"Are ya two going to put your coats and boots on? We need to go. Or we will leave without you." Said Thorin. Fili put his boots and coat on. But Kili just stood with his coat and boots in his arms. Thorin sighed. He put them on Kili and walked out the house with him. Dis had her sword on her. Thorin had his bow and arrows. They walked down the road towards the gate. The markets were up and ready for a festival. The festival for Durin's day.

"Unca, wha's the fesival for?" Asked Kili. Thorin looked at his nephew. He smiled at him.

"Well Kili, the festival is for a special day. That day is called Durin's day. It is for the last day of autumn and the beging of spring. I love that day. But I have never taken you to one. Would you two like to go?" Thorin wondered. Fili and Kili nodded. Thorin smiled. Dis walked into a shop. They waited. Thorin huffed. He hated waiting for his sister. She took what seemed to be hours. Thorin started messing with his hair. Dis walked out with a picnic basket full of food. They started walking. They got to the gate and who was standing there. Dwalin. He nodded at Thorin.

"Alright laddie? Where ya going?" He asked worried. Throin laughed.

"No need to worry Dwalin. I am fine and we are just going for a picnic in the forest." Thorin said smiling. Dwalin nodded and opended the gate. Thorin bowed at him and walked threw the gate with his sister and nephews.

"Be carefull!" Shouted Dwalin as he closed the gate. Thorin laughed with the rest of them. They found the perfect spot. A area wth a lake and loads of grass. Not to mention trees, flowers and a waterfall. It was beautiful. Dis opend the picnic and handed everyone a plate. Then she gave them a spoon, fork and knife each.

"Don't even think about giving me them back Thorin Oakenshield. You are using them if you like them or not." Said Dis as Thorin gave the cutterly a evil look. But he got us to it. Dis gave to them food and a drink. Kili had orange juice, jam butties, crisps, cake, sausage rolls and a cookie, Fili had the same as Kili but he had tuna butties, Dis had salad butties, cranberry juice, cake, cookies, sausage rolls and crisps and Thorin had a bottle of beer, chicken legs, cooked chicken, chicken sandwitch and beef. Thorin was the most unhealthyest member of their family. Everyone laughed when he started eating. He got his chicken leg and ripped it to pieces. He had chicken stripps in his hair and juice from his chicken in his beard. Thorin laughed at himself for the way he was eating.

"Pig!" Shouted Dis throwing salad at Thorin. Thorin dodged it but fell into the pool of water near him. He climbed out and looked like at wet dog. Everyone one tried not to laugh. Thorin huffed and sat down. He glared from one to the other. Their faces turning red. He sighed.

"Just let it out." Thorin said. After that there was a outburst of laughter. Thorin covered his face. Little sobs were heard. They looked at him. Dis sighed and walked over to her elder brother. She sat down and put her hand on Thorin's sholder. She strooked his hair and laughed.

"Thorin it was ment to be a joke. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings brother." Said Dis. Thorin looked up and hugged his younger sister. He smilled. But looked into the forest. Dis looked. A bright light was there but went.

"Thorin what was that?" Asked Dis panicking.

"Brelloaock. A demon from the world bellow they say. It is true. No one surrives when they fight him. The only way to live is to run and don't look back or have one person sacrafice their life and the others run. We shouldn't stay here Dis. Leave the basket and run." Says Thorin. Dis looks at the lads and back to Thorin.

"But they are not fast enough to run and keep up." Says Dis. Thorin picks up Fili.

"Pick up Kili and run." Says Thorin. Dis picks up Kili and runs with Thorin. Thorin's face full of fear. Dis looks at Thorin. Thorin grunts.

"Why can this happen to us Dis? Us of all people. Why?" Moans Thorin. Dis looks at Thorin and back to the path.

"It would happen to anyone. No one knows it will happen." Says Dis.

"You are no help Dis. That didn't help." Says Thorin. Dis and Thorin reach a lake. They put Fili and Kili down. Thorin jumps over. Fili jumps into Thorin's arms. Thorin puts him down.

"Kili trust me." Smiles Thorin. Kili jumps into Thorin's arm. Dis jumps over. They pick up one of the lads each and keep on running. A flash of light is seen from behind. They see it in the corner of their eyes. Thorin gulps harder.


	2. Life goes down hill

Thorin ad Dis start panicking. They see the gate.

"Dwalin! Help! Open the gate!" Thorin yells. Dwalin opens the gate and runs down with Balin, Oin and Gloin. Thorin turns round. He was there Bellaock. He stood over them. Half devil half horse. Kili was getting scared. The poor lad. Dis put Kili down and unseathed her sword. Thorin was puzzeled.

"Dis what are you doing?" Asked Thorin. Dis kissed Fili and Kili on the head. She kissed Thorin on the cheek.

"I love you sons. Be good for your uncle. I love you brother." She said before she turned round to face the beast. She swung her sword. It dug into it's leg. The beast bit her on the neack and stabbed her in the arm. Dwalin, Balin and Gloin started killing it. Oin grabbed Dis and took her into the Blue mountains. Thorin watched Dwalin, Gloin and Balin walk back after they killed it.

"Come on Thorin. Lets go." They said. Thorin walked back with Kili and Fili.

"Unca Tworin, will mummy be okay?" Asked Kili upset. Thorin nodded and didn't say anything for a while. They got to Dis's house. Fili and Kili walked in. Thorin smiled.

"I will be over tomorrow morning okay." Said Thorin. He waved goodbye to his nephews before they shut the door. Thorin walked home kicking the floor. What had he done? It was his falut acoording to him. He opened the front door. He got into bed and thought about his sister. Why did it happen. Thorin finally drifted of to sleep. He snored all night and woke up covered in tears. He swung himself out of bed and strolled over to his wardrobe. He choose what he wanted to wear. Thorin got dressed and made his breakfeast. Meat for breakfeast. Umm. He eat his breakfeast and strolled to the door. He walked out into the blinding sun. It would of bin a lovely day, if his sister wasn't hurt. To him the birds weren't singing anymore. He reached his sisters home. Fili and Kili were in the living room. Thorin knocked on the door. Fili answered the door.

"Hello lad. Can I come in?" Asked Thorin. Fili nodded and let Thorin in. Fili shut the door whilst Thorin hung up his cloak and toke his boots off. Thorin walked into the living room and sat down. Fili got back to readinmg and Kili stayed drawing. Thorin was puzzeled again. Twice in 2 days. He pulled a letter out of his pocket and put his glasses on. Thorin opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind. Fili looked up from his reading.

"Uncle are you alright? You haven't said anything yet." Said Fili. Thorin looked up from his letter and looked at Fili wearing his glasses.

"I have never seen you two so quiet." Said Thorin. Fili nods.

"We haven't had anything to eat since mum isn't well." Fili said looking down at the floor. Thorin gets up.

"I'll make breakfeast for you and one for your mum." Said Thorin happily. He whistled walking into the kitchen and took his glasses off. He looked at what they had in the fridge. He grabbed some eggs, bacon, butter / margirine, black pudding and milk. He got a plate for Dis and two bowls for Fili and Kili. Thorin put some toast in the toaster. Thorin looked in the cuboard and pulled out a box of cereal. Thorin tipped some cereal in each of the bowls and poared milk into the bowl. Thorin took the bowls into the living room.

"Here lads, eat it at the table." Said Thorin putting the bowls on the coffee table. Fili and Kili got up in a blink of an eye and started eating. Thorin smiled at the sight. Thorin turned round and walked into the kitchen. He started cooking the black pudding and started poaching the eggs. Also started cooking the bacon. Thorin grabbed a cup from the cuboard. He got a bottle of orange juice and poared it into the glass. He got the toast out and started buttering it. Thorin placed the toast on the plate. Thorin then placed all the food on the plate. He placed the plate on a tray and also placed the glass on. Thorin walked to the end of the coridoor. He looked at the stairs. He carefully (not wanting to trip up) placed his foot on the stair. He walked up slowly and reached the top. He walked over to his sister's room. Thorin opened the door.

"Sister, I have brought you breakfeast." Said Thorin walking threw the door. Dis looked at him. She smiled at him and sat up. Thorin put the tray on the table by the side of the bed. He put a little table over her and placed the tray on top.

"Oh Thorin. You didn't have to brother." Says Dis happily. Thorin laughed at his sister's remark. Dis sighed but screamed in pain.

"Are you alright sister?" Asked Thorin. Dis looked at Thorin with pleading eyes. Her eyes full of tears. Dis was shaking from pain.

"Thorin can you move in? I need helpto look after Fili and Kili. Then there's me myself." Questioned Dis. Thorin nodded and kissed her on the head. He sat on the side of the bed.

"I will stay for you Dis. You need help with Fili and Kili. You need rest yourself." Smiled Thorin. Dis tried to pick up the fork but failed. Thorin looked at her. He sighed.

"Do you want any help Dis?" Asked Thorin. Dis glared at her elder brother but knew it wouldn't work. He was the most stubbornest person she knew but she still loved her brother. She nodded weakly. Thorin cut the egg up and gave her a bit. Dis est all the eggs in 1 min and started the toast. 20 mins later, she had eat all her breakfeast and drunk a bit of her orange juice. Thorin bowed to her and walked to the door after he sorted her out. That means laying her down and making sore she is warm.

"I love you sister." Whispered Thorin because he knew she was drifting off to sleep. Thorin strolled down the stairs and into the living room. Fili and Kili looked at him.

"Is mum oaky?" Asked Fili. Thorin nodded and sat down. He put his glasses back on and got his letter out again. Thorin grumbled at his letter.

"Why? How?" Asked Thorin starting to cry. Fili and Kili walked over. Thorin looks up. The letter read:

Dear Thorin Oakenshield,

We are wrighting to inform you of your heath. After your last check up at the doctors, we found out something. You have a damaged liver. It isn't that bad but we still need to operate on you. We have choosen your next will be on Thursday the 15th of January. We hope to see you ready.

Yours sincerly,

Doctor Whimeg

Thorin looked back to the letter.

"Thursday the 15th of January. That is in 7 days." Said Thorin. Fili looked up. Thorin smiled at him.

"Uncle Thorin, are you alright." Said Fili.

"I am having an operation. It is nothing really." Said Thorin. Fili and Kili nod and go back to what they where doing.


	3. Lies don't help

Thorin huffed. He couldn't do 3 things at once. Could he? Look after Dis, cook for them and look after his own health. Thorin smiled. Maybe he could. Thorin looked at his nephews. They were both colering on parchment. Kili walked over to his uncle. Thorin laughed and closed his eyes.

"Unca Tworin, can you dwor somethin' for us?" Asked Kili. Thorin opened one eye. He saw Kili staring at him with puppy eyes. Thorin huffed.

"What do you want me to draw Kili?" Wondered Thorin thinking of what Kili would want to draw. Kili looked at the floor. Fili walked over. He grabbed Thorin's arm and dragged him over. Thorin let him drag him to the floor and sat down. He looked at the parchment. They were drawing animals. Thorin could make out a wolf, a horse, a fox, a duck, a cow, a sheep and a cat. But he couldn't make out the last one.

"What is that Kili?" Asked Thorin looking at the animal.

"It is a humbird." Said Kili looking at what his uncle was pointing at. Thorin nodded. He could see well without his glasses. Kili got a book and pointed to a snake. Thorin nodded. He got up and grabbed his glasses of the couch. Thorin picked up the broen crayon. He started by drawing a curred line. He connected them together and drew that tonge. Then a puttred scream came down the stairs. Thorin turned round. His entire body shooke in fear.

"I will come back lads." He said exiting the room. Thorin sprinted up the stairs. What was up? He barged threw the door. Dis was crying in pain. Thorin walked up to her. He looked down.

"Sush Dis. It will be okay. I promise." Thorin sobbed trying not to get over emotional. Dis looked up at her brother. Then someone knocked at the door. Thorin got up to walk out but Dis grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me Thorin." Said Dis using her puppy eyes. No one could not resist that. Even Thorin himself. He got a chair and sat next to her.

"I won't, but what about the door?" Asked Thorin. Dis looked at him like it was obvious. Thorin walked to the door.

"Fili! Answer the door please!" Shouted Thorin. Thorin walked back to the chair and sat down

Fili walked to the door. He swung the door open. Balin bowed at him and so did Dwalin.

"Hello Fili. Is your mum in?" Asked Balin.

"Yes but she is upstairs in bed. My uncle is with her." Said Fili scared. Balin bent down.

"Can we come in?" Balin asked friendly trying to help Fili. Fili nodded and let them in. Balin and Dwalin hung up their cloaks and took off their boots. Fili shut the door. He walked into the living room and joined Kili once again. Balin and Dwalin walked in. They felt heart warmed by the sight in front. Fili and Kili silently doing something. Not making Thorin's hair go grey. Balin and Dwalin walked out.

"It is nice to see them getting on." Said Balin. Dwalin nodded. Thorin walked down the long stairs. He smiled at his cousins.

"Wasn't expecting you two. I am going to make dinner. Do you want to join us?" Wondered Thorin. Balin nodded.

"Thank you Thorin." Said Balin smiling. Thorin walked into the kitchen. Then a sound was heard. SMACK! Thorin ran into the living room. Fili was crying. Kili looked at his uncle and so did Fili. Fili's blue eyes coverd in tears. Thorin stood over them. Being stern and not changing his facal expression. He was angryer than he has ever been before.

"What has happened?!" Thorin bellowed scaring Balin. Kili started crying but Thorin didn't care.

"Feee was sittin' on the chair but fell off. He hit his head on the floor." Said Kili. Thorin nodded and turned away.

"Is that the truth. Because lies don't help now. I have to look after you and your mum. So one lie can sent me off a cliff." Said Thorin. He walked out the room but heard a few words.

"Lier. You hit me Kili." Said Fili with anger in his voice. Kili growled. Thorin walked back in.

"You were lieing Kili?!" Asked Thorin with more anger in his voice. Kili looked up.

"Yes. So what?!" Shouted Kili. For a 3 year old, he was aggressive. Thorin glared at him but lost his sight. Thorin could only see blurs. Thorin fainted on the floor. Balin stopped him from hitting his head. Balin looked at Kili harsh.

"Your uncle isn't well. I know that he has something wrong with him. Has he told you it?" Asked Balin. Kili and Fili shook their heads. Balin nodded.

"When someone shoutes at him, his head goes all different. He has a stesstonede. It means that he fraint when either he gets to angey or someone shouts at him. Sometimes it is both, like now." Said Balin. Kili looked at the floor ashamed. Balin and Dwalin lifted Thorin up and lied him down on the couch. Fili brought a blanket and a pillow over.

"Here Balin. Will these help?" He asked. Balin smiled.

"Yes they will. You really love your uncle don't you laddie?" Wondered Balin. Fili nodded. He looked at Thorin. How can he do this? Kili hurting Thorin. Balin brought over a chair.

"Go on. Sit next to your uncle. Me and Dwalin will cook lunch." Said Balin. He kissed Fili on the head and left the room.


	4. Telling tales

Balin and Dwalin stood near the food they got out. They had got out: grapes, sausages and salad for Dis, baked beans and sausages for Kili, toast and beans for Fili and beef for Thorin. They started the food cooking and stayed in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Fili was sat near his uncle. Swimming in thoughts of if his uncle will be alright. Fili stroked his uncle's hair. Thorin twitched on his nephews touch. Fili smiled.

"It's me uncle Thorin. It's Fili." Smiled Fili. Thorin wheezed in pain. Kili walked over. Fili narrowed his eyes. Kili started to tear up.

"What did you shout at him for Kili?" Asked Fili. Kili looked at his brother.

"He was angry at me." Said Kili.

"You lied to him. Now you have hurt him." Said Fili getting upset. Kili walked out the living room. He walked into the kitchen.

"Balin. My unca is wheezin'. Can you help him?" Asked Kili. Balin didn't turn round. Kili looked at the floor.

"Balin, Kili was talking to you." Said Dwalin harshly. Balin turned round. Kili sniffled.

"Sorry Kili. Tell me again." Said Balin. Dwalin shook his head.

"My unca is wheezin'. Can you help?" Asked Kili. Balin nodded. Kili walked into the living room. Thorin was wheezing and coughing. Balin knelt by his cousin. He was shocked.

"This hasn't happened this bad before." Said Balin shaking his head. Dwalin stood near the door.

"Watch the lunch!" Shouted Balin. Dwalin ran back into the kitchen. Thorin spluttered.

"B.. Balin?" Stuttered Thorin. Balin glared at Thorin's face. Was it him? Did Thorin talk? Thorin opened his eyes. He blinked over and over again. Fili hugged his uncle.

"Hey lad." Laughed Thorin. Fili smiled at Thorin. Kili turned round. Thorin looked.

"And where do ya think you are going?" Asked Thorin with a smirk on his face. Kili turned round.

"You thin' I am stupid unca." Said Kili. Thorin laughed.

"No I don't lad." Said Thorin. Kili smiled and let out a long sigh of relief. Thorin coughed and coughed until he coughed and blood came out. Balin cleaned it up and strocked Thorin's hair. He sighed as his older cousin cough repeatedly. Thorin closed his eyes as the pain was to much to bear. Fili shoved Kili.

"What was the point at yelling at him Kili?!" Fili yelled. Thorin watched them argue. His stomache burning.

"Enough!" He commanded. Thorin passed out before he could ask something. Balin glared at them. He walked out and helped his brother bring the plates in. Dwalin sat with Fili and Kili as Balin went up stairs to help Dis. Fili teared up when he watched his uncle slowly breathe.

The hours went by and it was fine. Thorin was back on his feet. Fili and Kili watched him carefully. Trying not to yell or slightly raise their voices. Balin was helping Dis the entire time. Dwalin sat with Thorin.

"How's ya liver laddie?" Dwalin asked. Thorin huffed and wheezed.

"Painful. I am having an operation in 7 days. So it will be better then." Thorin said trying his best to put on a fake smile. Dwalin laughed. He shoke his head. Balin walked back in. He smiled and handed Dwalin his coat. The sun had already gone down. Fili and Kili had to be in bed by this time. Thorin bowed his head to his cousins and took Fili and Kili to bed.

"Uncle will you come back tomorrow?" Fili asked. Thorin nodded.

"Your mum needs a lot of help. I will come back." Thorin smiled kissing their heads before leaving the room. He left the house and walked home. Would she be fine? Thorin asked himself. Thorin shook his head.

"Don't think about that." He said low. Thorin opened the door and he felt like he had srunk. His sister was the only sibling he had left. With out her who did he have? No one. He lyed in bed slowly drifting off but hoping his sister would be fine. But tomoorow would be his worst nightmare in the flesh and blood.


	5. Worst nightmare comes true

**Sorry that this is short but the next one will be longer. I feel bad making Dis leave so soon but it had to be done.**

Thorin woke up with banging on the front door. He jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Half dressed. He opened the door and Fili stood there shaking and crying.  
"What's wrong Fili?" Thorin asked. Voice full of fear. It can't be, he thought.  
"Mum is weak and shaking. She won't stop screaming. Balin sent me for you." Fili sobbed. All of Thorin's blood washed from his face.  
"Come in lad. Wait for me." Thorin said running back to his room. He threw on the clothes from the day before. He ran out and stopped in front of Fili. Fili walked back to his house with Thorin. Oin and Balin where upstairs. He could tell their voices.  
"Wait in the living room Fili." Thorin said. He strolled up the stairs and stood out side his sister's bedroom door. Balin opened the door.  
"Come on in Thorin. Dis needs you." Balin smiled. Thorin watched from the bedside. His little sister. Oin stopped and stood still.  
"Balin a quick word." Oin said walking away with Balin. Thorin looked at his young sister. Unmoving. No sense of life.  
"Thorin I nee to tell you something." Balin said. Thorin walked into a room with Balin.  
"What?" Thorin asked. Balin sighed.  
"Your sister. She won't be like she was four days ago. She has gone from this world." Balin said watching his elder cousin crumble in the news. Thorin looked at of the window.  
"What about Fili and Kili? What will happen to them?" Thorin asked closing his eyes.  
"They will go to you. You are their only living family left." Balin said leading Thorin down the stairs. Thorin slumped on the couch. Kili cuddled Thorin.  
"Unca. Wha's 'rong?" Kili asked. Thorin sighed. He had to lie.  
"My head. That is all." Thorin lied. Balin smiled.  
"He has to lie." Balin told Dwalin. They got Fili and Kili's suitcases. Thorin walked home with Fili and Kili.  
"Uncle why are we living with you?" Fili asked. Thorin sighed.  
"I will tell you in my own time." Thorin moaned. Fili and Kili looked around his home. Thorin whistled. A black Irish wolfhound puppy ran down the corridor. Thorin smiled.  
"Hello Thrain." Thorin laughed. The puppy barked at Fili and Kili. But in a friendly way. Fili walked over and sat on the floor. The dog jumped on Fili and barked.  
"He likes you lad. He wants you to play with him. I can tell." Thorin smiled handing Fili a ball. Fili started to play with Thrain. Kili stood watching. Two more Irish wolfhounds walks over. Kili smiled. One was red and grey.  
"Kili this one you can have. He is called Thror." Said Thorin pointing towards the grey puppy. Thror barked as Thorin gave Kili a ball. Thorin looked at Frerin the red Irish wolfhound dog. He barked as he played tug of war with Thorin. To Fili's surprise Thorin was losing. Frerin was 2 years old but still young. He let go and let Thorin have the rope. Frerin wined at Thorin. Thorin put the dogs in their cages. He sent Fili and Kili to bed.  
"I promise I will tell you tomorrow." Thorin smiled. He planted a kiss on their heads.


End file.
